Future Flash Season 2
This is season 2 of Future Flash. This season deals with the Multiverse and a dangerous new villain out to kill The Flash. It aired from 2017-2018 Cast * Nicholas Hoult as Eddie West / The Flash * Candace Patton as Jessica Allen * David Duchovny as Dr. Barry Allen * Michael B. Jordan as Andre Jackson * Rose Leslie as Sara Snow * Tom Cavanaugh as Earth Two Eobard Hunter Recurring * Liam Hemsworth as David Wayne / Batman ll * Emma Watson as Penny Hendrix * Kellan Lutz as Damian Wayne / Red Hood * Gina Rodriguez as Ava Sanders / Hawkgirl * Sam Worthington as Ethan Hall / Hawkman * Teddy Sears as John Garrick / The Flash Earth Two * Ryan Gosling as Polux * TBA as Steve Allen / Impulse * Chris Pratt as John Hunter * Robbie Amell as Donald Raymond/ Firestorm * Wesley Snipes as J'onn J'onzz * Brandon Routh as Scott Palmer/ Atom * Caity Lotz as Holy Kyle/ The Cat Episodes # 6 months after defeating Reverse Flash, Eddie has now become a hero towards Central City, A Meta-Human called Sand-storm, arrives and attacks The Flash during Flash Day, Jessica gives Eddie the courage to defeat him, Andre begins having visions of a killer speedster arriving, A mysterious man walks inside Star Labs # John Garrick, who claims to be The Flash on Earth 2 arrives and warns Eddie and the team about Polux, an evil speedster from Earth 2, who is after The Flash. Eddie struggles to trust John, but must trust him after a Meta-Human called Atom-Smasher attacks. #Golden Glider returns, and tells The Flash and Barry that her father's been kidnapped, Meanwhile an army of men with Cold Guns strike Central City. The Flash decides to investigate who captured Captain Cold and get's, shocked when he learns that Captain Cold's older brother had him kidnapped, The Flash and Golden Glider launch a rescue mission to save Captain Cold, Captain Cold kills his brother. #Donald Raymond and Jason Rusch so Donald can spend time with Sara, but a Meta-Human called Tomak captures Sara, forcing The Flash and Firestorm to team up and save her. The Earth 2 Eobard Hunter saves Eddie from a Meta-Human. #The Earth 2 version of Eobard Hunter reveals himself to Team Flash, Andre has another vision of another Meta-Human from Earth Two, Killer Frost appears and targets Sara, The Flash ignores John's warning and goes to stop her. Andre learns she is Sara's double from Earth Two, Meanwhile Eddie and Jessica go on a date. In Flashbacks, we see the life Eobard Hunter had before. #Eobard tells Eddie a dangerous plan to defeat Polux. John and Sara side against it, because Eddie could get killed. Jessica makes up a plan where Sara acts like her Earth 2 counterpart, Polux arrives and The Flash realizes that this is the moment to finally defeat Polux. Polux defeats The Flash, and steals his speed. #Killer Frost comes to Earth 1 to kill Barry Allen. While Pollux begins creating a big weapon that can open portals to another Earths. Eddie tries to get his speed back, but he can't. While John Garrick tries to stop Pollux. Andre goes on a date with Ava Sanders. #A man named Vandal Savage ( Ray Stevenson) kills three Police officers, and sets his sight on Ava Sanders the Reincarnation of Shiera Sanders, Andre suggests that The Flash could help, Eddie reveals himself as The Flash to Ava, and decides to take her to Gotham, so David and his team could help. A man with wings flies off with Ava, forcing Batman and The Flash to team up to save her, Julia locates Savage to Central City, so David, Dick, Damian, Barry, Eddie, Julia, and Penny go to Central City. #Polux captures Jessica and takes her to Earth 2, Eddie gets consoled by Barry to rescue Jessica. The Flash chases Polux through the Portal, which leads to another fight between The Flash and Polux. Andre gets sent through the portal to rescue Jessica during the battle. Later Steve Allen, the son of Barry meets his adoptive sister Jessica. #A Meta-Human with the power, to change time attacks Barry, and The Flash rescues him. Barry identifies the attacker as Adam Gates, a former protegee of Barry's. Meanwhile John returns to Star Labs, and tells Eobard Polux's main plan, which involves The Flash. #Killer Frost returns, and kills a scientist. Eobard and Barry both tell Eddie not to go after her, but he does. Andre and Sara come up with a plan, to capture her, Andre creates a device that neutralizes her abilities, and Eobard chains her up. Killer Frost reveals more information about Polux. #Weather Wizard, Captain Cold, and The Trickster, break out of prison to finally kill The Flash. Eddie discovers that Jessica's been kidnapped and races to save her. Steve reveals to Eddie, that he is a big fan of The Flash. #John takes Eddie, to Earth 2 to show him around, but Polux sends King Shark and El Diablo, forcing the two to team up and save the city. Meanwhile In Earth 1, Andre has another vision of Killer Frost returning, but doesn't tell Sara. #A Meta-Human known as Shade targets John, and Eddie must help him, with help from Eobard Hunter. Sara agrees to go with Andre to his family reunion. Eobard unmasks Polux, to be Oliver Zoloman, an ex student of Eobard's who became obsessed with speed. #Firestorm,Ethan, and Ava return to Central City with A Team they Joined named the Legends of Time to stop a Shadow Man named Shadow Thief (Christian Bale.) Eddie decides to help them defeat this Shadow Thief. Soon Shadow Thief travels to the Time when Barry Allen gets struck by Lightning to stop Barry from getting Struck by Lightning. #John reveals to Eddie , that he was attacked by the criminal Organization called Mob Rule, Eddie decides to infiltrate the organization, but discovers that they have Steve hidden captive. Andre asks Eobard about Polux's identity. Polux returns and causes havoc. #After Eobard tells Andres that In Earth 2 Oliver was his student, and then he gets struck by lightning like Eddie, and he decides to go under Eobard's teaching. Soon Pollux turns evil and turns Earth 2 Sara into Killer Frost, and Earth 2 Andre into a speedster named Revibe. When he tells Eddie the info, Eddie is determined to hunt down Oliver. #Eddie decides to go after Pollux , and then Pollux activates his dimensional device, and they run into another Dimension. Meanwhile, a Metahuman from Eobard's past stalks him, so Andre and Sara go to John for help. #Soon John comes, and stops the Metahuman, and then Andre encounters Earth 1 Eobard, and A Black Speedster, and Eobard wants him to go under his teachings, and become the new, and evil Black Flash. Andres Accepts. Then when Eddie returns from fighting Pollux in another dimension he sees a black Speedster killing Jessica. Soon The Black Speedster goes to Eobard, and he is revealed to be Andre. Then Andre quits the team to go secretly under Eobard's teaching, and turn into a full powerful evil speedster. #John decides to teach Eddie how to get faster in order to defeat Polux, but a Meta-Human named Shade attacks the city, Meanwhile Andre continues his training to be he Black Flash, but becomes conflicted when he is hired to kill The Flash. #The Flash finally tracks down Pollux, and goes to fight him, Polux reveals that he plans to take over Earth One, and create his own twisted version of Earth 2. Meanwhile, Andre under the influence of the Black Flash suit, kills Earth 2 Eobard. The Flash defeats Polux, by stealing his speed. Eddie swears to take down the Black Flash. #Eddie finds the Black Flash, and he is sitting on a chair saying I am expecting you. Then they start fighting in speed. Meanwhile Sara finds and old Suit that is the Killer Frost suit. She decides to use it for good. Then She joins Eddie on the fight agnist Black Flash. Then Black Flash runs away. Then Eddie discovers the woman in the suit is Sara. Category:TV Series Category:Future Flash Category:Future Universe